Lone day
by BitchInMaking
Summary: No one will ever guess what Glenn does in this time off. Merle/Glenn
1. Chapter 1

Glenn looks up to the sky, from where the sun is it should be roughly four o' clock. Late enough for no one to wonder where he's going, early enough to get back in time to help out with dinner, he crawls though a hole in the fence, on the west side of the prison, not too many walkers around. He carefully ties down the hole behind him. And walks into the thin forest, he knows like the back of his hand.

In barely five minutes Glenn finds Merle smoking some heavy shag from a trunk in sun, in the few months he's known Merle back near Atlanta, he's never seen Merle so comfortable, even with his 'owns-the-place' attitude. A branch cracks under his feet and he knows Merle has noticed him but it doesn't show, until Glenn stands right in front of him. 'Took ya long enough boy'. 'couldn't get away, were you worried I wasn't gonna show up?' Glenn grinned. Merle just grabbed him and pulled him in his lap 'terrified' he answered sarcastically. 'Close ya eyes' Glenn did as told while pushed his cigarette just past the line of his mouth, 'now breath in just a bit, no coughing' he pulled it away and back in his own mouth 'keep breathing in'. Glenn breathed out again and Merle was grinning proudly. 'Enough fooling around'.

Merle squeezed the air out of the cigarette leaving his hand free to pull Glenn closer, chest to chest, before working of his belt. Glenn could feel Merle's dick growing hard against him and pulled both their shirts of. Merle kissed Glenn, roughly biting his bottom lip. He threw his shirt over his prosthesis letting Glenn lean down until his shoulders hit the ground, he got rid of Glenn's pants, hearing the material rib in the process, to hungrily mouth Glenn's black boxers. The Asian bit down his moans on his lip, tasting his own blood. Merle kneeled down over the boy, finally stripping Glenn of his boxers before opening his own belt and worn slacks. Glenn grabbed the lube from his pants, just within his reach and made quick work of Merle's cock. Merle moaning into Glenn's neck as an reward, biting down softly. Glenn breathed in the scent of Merle's greasy hair, it smelled like sweat, smoke and forest, and something that strangely reminded Glenn of roses, did he steal shampoo from one of the girls? Did Merle wash his hair at all? A finger prodding against Glenn's ass broke his line of thought. After just a bit stretching the redneck decided he was more than loose enough 'My little whore' Merle muttered under his breath. Lining himself up against Glenn's entrance, entering him teasingly slow. 'Please...' Glenn muttered, swallowing his pride. 'Please what?' Merle asked, his hand lightly folding around Glenn's throat 'Fuck, Please fuck me hard, Merle..' as soon as the sound had left Glenn's mouth Merle picked up the pace, shoving deep into the hot flesh, his hand tightening around Glenn's throat, leaving him no space to do anything than to breath in the most necessary oxygen. His prosthesis keeping his waist just where he wants him, hitting that sweet spot every time and hitting it hard. Merle bit down just below Glenn's nipple and Glenn loses it, he comes hard over Merle's chest, Merle chocking any sound out of him, slamming into him harder than ever before coming hot, riding it out at full strength before collapsing besides the boy.

Merle's breathing heavily into Glenn's neck, his hand feeling his heartbeat though his chest. Glenn can't help but press his own body against Merle's heat, trying to refill his lungs. It's funny, the group still fuses every day about Merle being dangerous, but in these moments, Glenn's never felt saver.


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn tried to focus on dressing himself, instead on Merle staring him with a satisfied grin. 'I'ma head back now, you'll be alright?' Merle nodded lazily, taking a deep breath from his cancer stick. Glenn waved his goodbye before heading to the prison, stealthily making his way inside.

By the time Merle followed him, Glenn was cheerfully helping the girls with cooking, talking about some movie with Maggie. Merle laid a plucked duck on the make-shift kitchen dresser that had foolishly disturbed him from his sleep, followed by two walkers. 'where's ma brother?'. Rick looked up at Merle, a light flush showing, 'He's in the watchtower with Carl' He quickly turned back to the weapons he was cleaning. Merle raised an eyebrow at the strange reaction, first time Rick looked his way without glaring draggers and the redneck didn't have a clue on why. "Hey Rick, we're going to need some more water" Merle saw the slight fear in his face when he noticed the only ones with their hands free were Merle and himself. Rick collected himself 'Merle, I'm gonna need someone to help me get water, you in?', 'Ain't doing nuthing' Rick handed him a container and walked ahead. Merle glared Glenn's direction, seeing him getting cosy with Hershel's older girl.

'Ya bein' awfull quiet' Merle couldn't help but mention, they hadn't seen too much biters, leaving space for conversation 'I wasn't aware you were used to me being much talk'. 'Not to me ya mean...' Rick left an consenting silence. Merle snarled softly 'I 'ust don't feel like playing games, something's bothering ya and it's gotta do with' me, spit it out' Rick glared, not appreciating getting ordered around, thinking while he dipped the container under water level 'I just don't appreciate secrets in MY group, so are you going to tell me when you and Glenn went from mortal enemies to...whatever you are' Rick snarled, not finding a word crude enough for Merle without disrespecting Glenn. 'As far as I'm aware Glenn didn't exactly want you around' 'Ya didn't hear, them bitches reserve the right to change their mind. But if ya gotta know, it's been since before you were around, good times'. Rick didn't reply out of shock, standing his ground though dirty looks instead. "tha' jealousy I'm seeing?' Merle grinned explicitly and undisguised, he was on top of his game. ´I don't know what you think's between you and Glenn, but all I want from it is for it too end, and I'm sure Daryl'll agree with me.'. Merle's smug face was still where it had been, undefeated. He lifted the now full container over his shoulder before making his way back, making a point of not clearing any walkers in Rick's way.

Rick walked in first non-the-less heading for the fire to boil the water. 'See ya haven't killed each other yet, we were wonderin'' Daryl spoke, lifting a (probably warm) beer can to his mouth, making sure not to waste it. Merle took a look around, Hershel was keeping watch, the youth thing keeping company, Michonne polishing her katana with Carl watching her every move, hoping to talk with her, occasionally joining Glenn, Maggie and Carol in conversation. From the looks of it dinner was ready to be served. Merle wasn't wrong 'dinner's ready' Carol called out. Maggie leaving to bring her family a pair of plates. Glenn put his plate on the table, one next to him for Rick. Merle made sure to secure a place roughly across them, to keep a close eye on them, and maybe to stare at Glenn when he was sure no one (but Rick) would notice.

It was Daryl who broke the small talk 'Who's keeping watch tonight'. 'Hershel had it covered for the evening' Rick started 'Next Maggie and Carol, and then me and Glenn for the rest of the night' Merle didn't miss Rick staring at Glenn after the words were spoken. Merle took the opportunity to wink at his chink, Glenn blushed and Rick scowled, Merle couldn't help but think of a little plan that would settle all of his problems, just a couple hours hold, Merle barely wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Merle was laying in his bunk bed, staring at the underside of the bed above him. Daryl would occasionally grace his older brother with his presence, tonight was not such night, which suited Merle just fine right now. It had been a while since Carol and Maggie returned from watch, soon replaced by Rick and Glenn, so the girls should be asleep right now. Merle put on the first shirt he saw and grabbed some tools from under his pillow, making quick work of the damaged lock keeping him in, a trade he picked up to get out of trouble before he even had reached double digits.

Silently Merle made his way out of the prison, he stood against the watchtower, hearing light movement from above him. If he memorised the routine correctly, Rick would make his way outside about now, to patrol the wall. Merle loved being right, he could already hear Rick coming down the stairs and made sure to stand out of sight. He couldn't help notice Rick seeming tense, o well, if all went right that wouldn't take much longer. Ones Rick was far away enough Merle made his ways upstairs. Glenn starred in the darkness for a while, before recognising 'Merle?' Merle winked at the boy and rubbed his shoulder, this sneaking around wasn't his style. 'Hey Pumpkin, how ya doin' ' Glenn was obviously confused 'Not that I mind seeing you, but what do you think you're doing, the others are suspicious enough of you as it is' Glenn scolded. 'Just setting somethin' strait' Merle made his way next to Glenn, hand on his upper leg for comfort 'Tell me boy, ya ever dreamed of him while I wasn't there? I know you've been staring at him' Glenn went hot red 'What?'. Merle just laughed 'I ain't mad, actually, a little bird told me he don't mind you either' Glenn actually managed to turn redder Merle could almost feel the warmth coming from his face 'So what are you going to do about it' Glenn asked hesitantly' Merle didn't bother answering, he grabbed Glenn's jaw and clashed their teeth together, Merle moved Glenn on his back kissing him deeply, not letting go until he could feel Glenn begging to breath. Merle made quick work of Glenn's clothes, leaving him stark naked in the freezing night cold. Merle figured he couldn't have much longer before Rick had checked out the entire fence, and made his way back. Merle bit and sucked roughly on Glenn neck, making sure to leave marks, his hand teasing Glenn's nipple. Glenn moaned out, the sound going straight to Merle's cock. But the boy had to be silent, it would be a shame if Rick was a no-show. Merle laid his hand on that pretty little throat, pressing just hard enough to keep the chink in check. Glenn's hands were trying to pry Merle' shirt off to no avail. While Merle bit down against his ribs he could hear Rick opening the door just below them 'sssst'.

Merle carefully lifted Glenn on his knees, facing the stairs, displaying his naked body nicely. 'All's clear Gl...' Rick stared in shock at the show, freezing in place, Merle sucked his neck ones again, making those sweet sounds come out like music. 'You ain't joining us?' Merle asked tauntingly, He pressed Glenn's shoulders back, the kid arching his back against him, all the more on display. Rick just couldn't take it, he walked those last couple steps, kneeling down on front of Glenn. Face flustered, sweat reflecting the moonlight on his chest, pre-cum dripping from a thick, bulky member, breaking certain stereotypes. Rick swallowed hard, starring Glenn in eyes for a moment, Glenn, stared right back, a testing sneer on his lips, and lust clouding his eyes. God Merle knew about pushing buttons. Rick couldn't resist, so maybe he had thought about Glenn before, sweet, kind, innocent Glenn, who could blame him, Rick loved Lori, he really did, just not in the romantically sense, not for a long time. Rick couldn't help it, he grabbed Glenn from behind his ear, pulling him in a soft, kind kiss. The contrast had Glenn shocked, Rick's gentle lips moved slowly against his own, not yet trying to come further, Glenn was having non of it, he opened his mouth, easing Rick inside, allowing him to taste, to explore every bit of his wet cave. Glenn's hands made it to Rick's shirt, undoing the buttons like nothing, belt next, Glenn pushed himself against Rick, pushing his hand under the waistband, Grabbing Rick tightly. Merle noticed the boy wouldn't last much longer, he looked around, pulling out one of Glenn's shoelaces laying it over the top of said boy's shaft 'Rick' Merle muttered, Rick broke the kiss, catching on, he made a neat knot around Glenn's junk, Glenn whimpered. Merle's patience had officially ran out, he grabbed Rick's hand shoving two fingers in his mouth, coating them thickly with salvia, leading them downward to Glenn's cute little ass. Merle stepped back, giving Rick more space, turning Glenn on his hands and knees, He kissed Glenn hard and deep, biting slightly, reminding him to who he belonged to.

Rick concentrating on opening Glenn up slowly, Glenn seemed impatient if anything. Merle tossed him some lube, and made himself comfortable from the side, hand slipping inside his own worn-down jeans. Rick kissed Glenn's back, calming him before entering, his hands moved over Glenn's spine and stomach before resting one hand on Glenn's tortured cock. He pushed himself inside, taking a steady rhythm, Rick moaned out on the pressure, it's feels like it's been years. 'Please Merle, enough, I need to...come, Merle' Glenn begged, repeating please like a mantra, moaning the way Merle loved. Merle loosened the shoelace, grabbing Glenn's cock, stroking it harshly, kissing Glenn deeply. Glenn came within seconds, moaning into Merle's mouth, cum dripping down his hand, Glenn collapsed against him. The tightening had pushed Rick to his limit, he didn't have much longer, Merle took the chance to pull Glenn away from Rick 'Ya didn't think I'd make it easy for ya buddy?'.

Merle stood up in front of the kneeled Rick, he grabbed the back of his head, Glenn's cum mixing with his hair, pulling the group's leader till an inch for his bulge. For a second Rick just stared at him with a look saying 'Are you serious?', no swearing of course, Rick didn't swear.

'Do I seem like the kinda guy that shares? If ya want it, you gonna hav'ta work for it' Rick decided to blame the lack of blood in his brain right now. He loosened Merle's belt, and pulled his jeans and boxers off in one movement, freeing Merle's, now proud standing, thick member. Rick moved to the side of his shaft, sucking and biting carefully, kissing towards the tip. Merle couldn't help but grin at the gentleness of Rick's lips, did he even realise it was him, of was he fantasising Glenn in front of him, or Shane, but who the hell cares, it felt awesome. Rick was sucking on his tip, massaging his balls like a pro. Merle couldn't help wishing his baby brother was here right now, anyone could see how he admired Rick, proud to be his right-hand-man, exact the same way Merle used to think about the governor, well, left-hand-man in his case. Having that same Rick, as his willing bitch, Merle couldn't remember last time he felt this good, he'd probably been high though. Rick had only worked about half of him inside, Merle thought he's been pretty nice to him so far, time to break that habit. He pulled his face to him till his nose was pushing into his flesh, Rick was choking around him, still sucking and licking. 'very good' Merle pulled back, leaving him to breathe for a spit second, pulling him just as deep as last time, Merle groaned deeply at the warm pressure, throwing in meaningless compliments here and there 'That's it, brat'. Merle suddenly felt hands pulling of his shirt from behind, Glenn stood on his toes behind him, biting Merle's neck, teasing his chest, coating him to go easier on Rick. Merle gave in, letting Rick take over the pace (as long as it was fast enough), not soon after Merle came with husky groans, the ex-cop swallowing all, licking his lips seductively after. All right now he was sure, he was totally Shane's bitch, no way this was his first time sucking dick, or his last. Merle petted Rick's hair for a second, getting a distrusting look in return 'your turn then'. Merle grabbed Glenn from behind him, tossing him on Rick's lap.


End file.
